


Black horse and cherry lips

by babycin



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> i personaggi di questa fic non mi appartengono (vorrei tanto un principe anche iooooo)  ma appartengono ai loro creatori. Questa opera non ha scopo di lucro.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Black horse and cherry lips

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** i personaggi di questa fic non mi appartengono (vorrei tanto un principe anche iooooo) ma appartengono ai loro creatori. Questa opera non ha scopo di lucro.

"Merlin!" lo chiamò a gran voce Arthur da un punto imprecisato. "Dannato testone! Dove sei?"  
Merlin sussultò, mentre stava raccogliendo della legna da mettere sul fuoco che aveva allestito nella piccola radura dove si erano fermati.  
"Sono qui, Signore!"  
"Bravo, Merlin! Così è tutto più chiaro! Non ci vedo niente! E' buio pesto..."  
"Seguite la luce!"  
"Che servo inutile sei... " borbottò Artur. "Non posso venire lì! Portami i vestiti!"  
"I... vestiti?" chiese Merlin allarmato.  
"Sì, i vestiti, li ho appoggiati alla sella del cavallo, avevo bisogno di farmi un bagno! Prendili!"  
Merlin lasciò cadere a terra i pezzi di legno e il cuore cominciò a battergli nel petto. Cavallo? E chi l'aveva più visto il cavallo?  
"Il... cavallo?" chiese con una smorfia.  
"Sì, Merlin" rispose Arthur con il tipico tono della persona che parla pazientemente ad un minorato mentale. "Il cavallo... quello che ci ha portati fin qui!" sbottò poi.  
"Ma... il cavallo era lì... con voi..."  
Ci fu un silenzio di tomba. Era vero, Arthur il cavallo se lo era portato vicino al lago, proprio per aver poi i vestiti a portata di mano. E ora non c'era più. Era fuggito.  
"Signore?" chiese timidamente Merlin avviandosi verso il punto dal quale arrivava la voce.  
"Che fai?" questa volta era Arthur ad essere allarmato, sentiva la voce di Merlin più vicina.  
"Sto venendo a cercarvi..."  
"Non ti azzardare sai? Sono nudo!"  
Merlin si immobilizzò immediatamente. "Oh, capisco" restò a riflettere per qualche istante, ma non gli venne in mente altro se non fare una magia per far comparire i vestiti di Arthur, ma ovviamente ormai era tardi.  
"E quindi... che farete ora? Gli insetti di notte sono noiosi..." gli venne da ridacchiare ma cercò di trattenersi. "Zanzare che pungono... falene che svolazzano... magari anche qualche serpente..."  
"MERLIN!" tuonò il principe. "Smettila di dare aria al cervello e pensa!"  
"Ma... Sire... non c'è molto da pensare... a meno che non vogliate usare delle foglie abbastanza grandi da coprirvi... penso che sarà quasi impossibile..."  
"Spogliati e dammi i tuoi vestiti",  
"Cosa?!"  
"Meglio un servo nudo che un principe nudo!"  
"Dipende dai punti di vista..." mormorò il giovane mago.  
"Che hai detto?" chiese il principe.  
"Che è stata un'imperdonabile svista!" si affrettò a rispondere Merlin arrossendo.  
"Già! Dai, avanti, spogliati e passami i tuoi vestiti! Ti coprirai tu con le foglie!" borbottò spazientito Arthur. Era una situazione talmente imbarazzante da sembrare surreale.  
Merlin fece una smorfia e sospirò. Non poteva dire di no al suo principe ma... le foglie? Sul serio?  
Si spogliò lentamente, lanciò i vestiti dove pensava stesse Arthur e poi corse a nascondersi dietro un albero.  
Sentì Arthur maledire i suoi abiti, che probabilmente non gli andavano nemmeno bene e di certo non erano morbidi e puliti come avrebbero dovuto essere per un principe.  
Restò a spiarlo da dietro un albero e lo vide poi avvicinarsi al fuoco. Aveva i capelli bagnati e la pelle umida rifletteva il bagliore del fuoco. Merlin si trovò a deglutire e si incollò al tronco dell'albero serrando gli occhi. Non poteva fare i soliti pensieri sconvenienti, non ora che non c'era nemmeno un millimetro di stoffa a coprirlo.  
"Merlin!" lo chiamò Arthur sistemandosi la maglia, guardandosi in giro. "Dove sei?"  
"Non importa!" rispose il mago con voce flebile.  
"Non fare lo stupido! Vieni vicino al fuoco! Senza il cavallo non possiamo andarcene di qui, non fino a che non farà giorno... hai intenzione di farti mangiare vivo da qualche animale? Di notte la montagna ne è piena..."  
"Non fa niente, sul serio..." tentò di nuovo il ragazzo.  
"MERLIN!" tuonò il principe. "O esci da lì dietro, o vengo a prenderti io!"  
"Ma... sono... nudo..."  
"E allora? Una foglia basterà a coprirti, no?" ridacchiò Arthur.  
"Grazie..." mormorò offeso Merlin, controllò il suo basso ventre con la sua bella erezione sull'attenti e uscì lentamente restando rasente all'albero, tentando di coprirsi il più possibile, con il viso color peperone.  
Arthur lo guardò e alzò un sopracciglio. "Oh..." disse stupito. "No, una foglia non basta..."  
Merlin tornò immediatamente dietro l'albero. "Non importa! Sto qui, davvero! Non fa niente! Mi farò divorare vivo se necessario! Voi... stendetevi... nel senso... riposate pure..."  
Arthur restò per un attimo fermo a pensare, se aveva visto giusto, e non c'era possibilità che avesse visto male, non era l'unico a sentire quelle sconvenienti pulsioni che ultimamente invadevano il suo corpo quando si trovava da solo con il suo servo. Si morse il labbro e si avvicinò lentamente all'albero, restando dalla parte opposta di Merlin.  
"Esci, dai..." disse a bassa voce e il mago sussultò sentendo la voce così vicina e così... sensuale?  
"No, meglio di no..." mormorò, ma con poca convinzione.  
Arthur lasciò correre la mano sul tronco dell'albero e passò oltre, fino a sfiorare il fianco del mago con la punta delle dita.  
"A-Arthur..." balbettò tremando Merlin, cercando di ritrarsi a quel tocco, rendendosi conto di averlo chiamato per nome.  
Il principe non parve farci caso e spostò la mano ancora più avanti fino a sfiorargli la pancia. "Esci..." ripetè con voce calda. Merlin ruotò su se stesso, premendosi contro l'albero, noncurante del fastidio dello strofinamento sulla pelle nuda e fece capolino con la testa. Arthur era lì, vicinissimo e lo guardava con uno sguardo che credeva avrebbe visto solo nei suoi sogni. Un istante dopo la mano del principe era dietro la sua nuca e lo tirava con forza verso di sé, invadendogli la bocca con la sua lingua morbida, senza chiedere, senza tentennare. E Merlin non potè far altro che muoversi al suo ritmo, con il cuore che gli schizzava nel petto. Uscì dal suo nascondiglio, si aggrappò a quei vestiti che erano suoi ma che in quel momento avevano un profumo diverso e si schiacciò contro il corpo del suo principe. Biondo e bellissimo, come un principe delle favole. Non c'era altro che Merlin avesse desiderato di più nella sua giovane vita.  
Si lasciò guidare da Arthur e trascinare vicino al fuoco dove si sdraiò, lo guardò spogliarsi di quegli abiti così sbagliati per lui e adagiarsi al suo fianco. Merlin non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di guardarlo, né di parlare.  
"Merlin..." mormorò il principe cercando il suo collo, riempiendolo di morsi e ansimandogli contro, perché era da troppo tempo che Arthur desiderava quel corpo magro e delicato, perché il respiro gli mancava e voleva prendere aria solo attraverso quella pelle liscia. Il giovane mago si mise su un fianco, cercando con la stessa frenesia il collo di Arthur. Le loro erezioni sfregavano l'una contro l'altra e ben presto l'aria si riempì di gemiti di piacere.  
Fu Arthur ad insinuare per primo la mano tra i loro corpi per cercare di dare e darsi piacere, accarezzando l'erezione calda del suo servo. Quando sentì Merlin imitarne la discesa e afferrargli il sesso, non potè far altro che gemere e affondare in quelle labbra così rosse, lasciandosi andare.  
Due corpi avvinghiati e affamati, frenetici nella ricerca del piacere, bocche che si urtavano e mordevano, lingue che danzavano al ritmo delle loro stesse mani.  
Quando il piacere esplose li lasciò tremanti e sudati, nonostante il calore del fuoco non riuscisse a mitigare il freddo della notte. Merlin aveva paura ad alzare il viso verso il suo principe, perché quello che era successo non era certo normale, né consigliabile, né accettabile.  
Arthur restò in silenzio, ma fece scivolare una mano sulla schiena del giovane mago, attirandolo piano a sé. Sempre senza parlare prese i vestiti di Merlin che giacevano in parte a loro e coprì entrambi .  
Merlin non potè fare a meno di sorridere di quel gesto gentile, così lontano dal solito atteggiamento di Arthur.  
"Grazie... " mormorò contro il petto del principe.  
"Non ringraziarmi... è che le foglie di questi alberi sono troppo piccole..." borbottò.  
Merlin sorrise di nuovo, riconoscendo il suo solito Arthur, anche se le sue labbra dolci di nuovo sulle proprie davano alla parola "suo" un significato del tutto nuovo.


End file.
